vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hosuke Sharaku
Devilish Sharaku= |-|Shy Sharaku= |-|Shadow= |-|Anime= |-|Omega Factor= 1= |-| 2= Summary Hosuke Sharaku (写楽保介 Sharaku Hōsuke) is a little boy with a terrible power, the last descendant of the ancient race of Three-Eyed Ones. On his forehead, he has a third eye that, when opened, grants him access to dangerous, powerful mystical abilities that turn him into an evil sorcerer who seeks to conquer the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 10-C | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | 4-C Name: Hosuke Sharaku Origin: The Three-Eyed One (三つ目がとおる/Mitsume ga Tooru) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: "Last descendant" of the Three-Eyed Ones Powers and Abilities: None by himself, possesses a devilish split personality that will appear if his third eye is uncovered | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Magic, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Red Condor can melt others), Resistance to Mind Manipulation & Statistics Reduction (Appears to be immune to the effects of his machine that changes "brains to jelly", turning people into idiots). With Preparation can build said machine | Same as the first key | Same as the first key, Flight | Same as before | Same as before, Mind Control, Can control robots, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 8. His Hoa Kabari Kimula Potion separates the soul from the flesh, giving its user eternal life. Sharaku is present in flesh while his soul is in a coffin hidden in the world. Unless his soul is destroyed, Sharaku is invulnerable), Flight & Spaceflight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation (Can also teleport others), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon his wand, Red Condor, and demons. Can create duplicates of Red Condor and his demons have Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation), Portal Creation, Vehicular Mastery, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1), Illusion Creation (Can send an opponent to fight with a seemingly immortal enemy), BFR (Can send opponents to other points in time), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Only present in flesh) Attack Potency: At least Below Average Human level | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Star level (Although not as powerful as Astro Boy, they fought several times, the last one being the battle before the final boss who has shown to have respect toward him) Speed: At least Below Average Human | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | FTL (Keeps up with Astro Boy who flew from the Sun to Earth in a matter of a few minutes) Lifting Strength: At least Below Average | Unknown | Unknown| Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Below Average Human Class | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Star Class Durability: At least Below Average Human level | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Star level (Traded blows with Astro Boy) Stamina: Likely Below Average | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | High Range: Melee | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Extended melee range with Red Condor. Tens of meters throwing Red Condor, summoning demons and rocks. Interplanetary with telepathy Standard Equipment: A bandage covering his Third Eye. | His wand, Red Condor, and the Hoa Kabari Kimula Potion. In Omega Factor, he takes control of the Death Mask. Intelligence: Below Average. Considered a genius for his age. | Extraordinary Genius. His Third Eye gives him extraordinary intelligence. He is intelligent, skilled, and manipulative, and is able to lead and manipulate others under disguises for years; Took advantage of the robot-human conflicts to almost dominate the world an unmentioned amount of times. Has major understanding in the fields of magic, ESP and robotics. Smarter than Astro Boy. Weaknesses: Hosuke is just a kid with no powers and doesn't want to uncover his eye. | If his eye is covered, he will lose his powers, and he is quite arrogant. Key: With his Third Eye covered | Manga | Film | Anime | Omega Factor Gallery Hosuke Sharaku Manga.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Tezuka-Verse Category:Astro Boy Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tricksters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Wand Users Category:Memory Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sadists Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Heat Users Category:Staff Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Orphans Category:Preparation Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4